


Lazy afternoon love (Byakuya x Inu!Makoto) (Fluff)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Dog Boy, Fluff, Inu, M/M, Short Story, Tsundere, inu boy, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cute fluff chapter (from my wattpad)
Relationships: Naegami - Relationship, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 36





	Lazy afternoon love (Byakuya x Inu!Makoto) (Fluff)

Fluff warning: SOFT AND CUTE!

It was a lazy afternoon, Byakuya was reading a book and Makoto was resting on his lap. Byakuya was petting Makotos head causing Makoto to drool.

"UGH, Makoto!" Byakuya said in disgust 

"What did we say about drooling? he said angrily.

"I'm sorry master!" Makoto pouted drooping his ears.

"Please forgive me!" he pleaded to look at Byakuya with puppy eyes.

Byakuya sighs..... "ok ok I forgive you..." he said smiling.

"R-really?.... Yay!" Makoto smiled 

"I love you, master!" he said hugging Byakuya, giving him kisses. 

Byakuya chuckled "I love you too Makoto," Byakuya said.

"But you need to stop drooling everywhere, you're making a mess!" he said.

"Well, it's not my fault! You're the one giving me head rubs!" Makoto said pouting.

Byakuya chuckled "ok ok you caught me." he said 

Byakuya pulled Makoto close to him and kissed him. Makoto kissed him back softly.

They stop and look at each other

"Master, can I go to sleep? I'm tired!" Makoto whined.

"Awwww, of course, baby~," Byakuya said

They left the living room and went to their bedroom to have a quick nap

The end!


End file.
